1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for call center dialing, and more specifically a call center dialing system, method and computer program product for providing adjustable (customizable) algorithms that include predictive dialing functions conforming to continuous changes in both state and federally mandated guidelines such as do-not-call (DNC) and data scrubbing guidelines, for example.
2. Prior Art
Telephone call centers represent the front line for customer contact for new and current customers. In order to handle the volume of calls and the diversity of calling needs, predictive dialers are utilized to combine voice services with data services to provide seamless voice connectivity for the agent (an agent being a call center employee or representative, as the case may be) with low hold times. At times users need to adjust the dialing algorithm, and when using existing proprietary software, a highly trained Network Administrator is often required to setup a remote or local agent to dial. It is understandable that these methods are inadequate at times, in particular because existing technologies use older, out of date algorithms and are not adjustable for individual company needs. Most prior art is based on pre-internet technologies, and outdated un-adjustable dialing variables, and are therefore unable to meet the changing needs of the consumer or the requirements federally mandated guidelines for call center calling.
The use of certain prior art products such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,569, uses standard tasks and a dialing algorithm based on measuring past calls and predicting when to call next, based on those past results. While this technique was useful, it doesn't take into account federal requirements for call center compliance, drop rates, abandoned call messages, or answering machine messages that are required by law to be left on the recipient's answering machine.
In addition, these systems do not take into account the guidelines for do-not-call (DNC) compliance and data scrubbing that is required by federal law. Each business, depending on its type, will have federal requirements and likewise state guidelines for dialing in that state. The prior art is not dynamic or adjustable to meet the continuing changes in federal/state guidelines.
Accordingly, a need remains for a dynamic (adjustable) call center dialing system and associated method for customizing the algorithm thereof in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings.